parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of Gordon Takes A Dip (George Carlin)
Here is the making of the eighth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Tomy Gordon *Tomy Henry *Foolish Freight Cars *Boxcar *Caboose *Tomy Percy *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Gordon's Green and Yellow Coach *Gordon's Red and White Coach *Spencer's Red Coach *Tomy Edward *Sad Gordon (O' The Idignity Gordon) *Tomy James Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Gordon is asleep. Scene 2 *Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 3 *Gordon speaks while lip syncing. Scene 4 *Henry puffs by, hauling his four freight cars and a caboose. Scene 5 *Henry arrives. Scene 6 *Gordon awakens. Scene 7 *An angry Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 8 *Henry leaves. Scene 9 *An angry Gordon keeps speaking while lip syncing. Scene 10 *Percy talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 11 *Percy puffs up. Scene 12 *Percy arrives alongside an angry Gordon. Scene 13 *An angry Gordon talks while lip syncing to Percy. Scene 14 *An angry Gordon talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 15 *Henry puffs up alongside an angry Gordon. Scene 16 *An angry Gordon talks while lip syncing to Henry. Scene 17 *Henry backs up. Scene 18 *Henry couples up to his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. Scene 19 *Henry puffs away, taking his three Express coaches with him. Scene 20 *Gordon's crew arrive and talk to him. Scene 21 *An angry Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 22 *Gordon's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 23 *An angry Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 24 *Gordon's firebox has got a slow fire to start. Scene 25 *Edward puffs up and buffers up to Gordon. Scene 26 *An angry Gordon, being pushed, talks while lip syncing. Scene 27 *Edward pushes Gordon onto the turntable. Scene 28 *Edward leaves Gordon on the turntable. Scene 29 *Gordon's fire is now burning nicely and making steam. Scene 30 *An angry Gordon ends up being turned round. Scene 31 *An angry Gordon goes slowly forward to jam the table. Scene 32 *Gordon lands in a ditch. Scene 33 *A shocked Gordon is stuck while talking and lip syncing. Scene 34 *A sad Gordon lies in the ditch. Scene 35 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 36 *The shot pans in on Gordon. Scene 37 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 38 *The boys are at the other side of the ditch while talking and lip syncing. Scene 39 *Gordon is sad. Scene 40 *The boys sing talking and while lip syncing. Scene 41 *Gordon talks sadly while lip syncing. Scene 42 *Breakdown Trains have arrived. Scene 43 *A sad Gordon has got his back end attached to some strong ropes. Scene 44 *James and Henry pull hard. Scene 45 *A sad Gordon is being pulled out. Scene 46 *A sad Gordon's wheels are shown. Scene 47 *A sad Gordon is brought to safety. Scene 48 *A sad Gordon crawls home. Scene 49 *A sad Gordon looks really sad. Trivia *Henry will puff by, hauling four freight cars and a caboose from Shots 4 to 8. *An angry Gordon will be filmed from Shots 7 to 31. *Henry will pull his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach from Shots 18 to 19 *A sad Gordon will be filmed in Shots 34 to 49. Category:TrainBoy43